blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Tires
is the 10th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description It’s the day of the Race to Lava Island, and Blaze goes off to a rough start when his tires pop upon diverting off course. Luckily, Gabby gives him special Power Tires - Tires that can turn into anything to help him keep going and stay on track. Synopsis Pickle begins by singing a song before a race that's occuring, and all the racers, including Blaze with AJ and Gabby, all line up. Blaze explains to the viewer this race will be one of the biggest, craziest races they've done; it's the Race to Lava Island. Crusher is also participating, and bets Blaze can't beat him which he doubts as usual. After Pickle starts the race, Blaze is doing well until he comes to a rocky hill, where falling logs divert him off the track and into a cactus patch below. When he comes to a stop, he realizes his tires are popped and have went flat due to the cactus popping them. Crusher, watching from overhead, mocks him that there's no way he'll catch up now. Since Blaze's tires are flat, he cannot move, but he refuses to give up and tries to think of another way. AJ and Gabby have an idea: they'll make him new special tires which can do all sorts of things. He accepts, and the duo construct him a pair of Power Tires, which can transform into anything when he needs it. Blaze uses Bouncing Power, which allows him to bounce back up to the track, and continues on as Burn Rubber is heard. Crusher, who is far in the lead, suddenly comes upon Pickle who has opened his own tire store in the woods. When he refuses the first two sets, he becomes interested in the third set which for some reason, sprout feathers. Pickle reveals they're Tickling Tires, which tickle him all over. When the sound of Blaze's horn gets Crusher's attention, he panics and doesn't want him to catch up, so he constructs a Blasterbird to stop him. The blasterbird starts blasting oil everywhere, causing Blaze to slip up. AJ and Gabby vow not to stop now and have to help Blaze use the Power Tires to get over the oil. AJ reveals they need traction - how well a tire grabs the road without slipping. Blaze uses Groove Power, giving the tires deep grooves, so he has the traction to drive across the oil without a problem. However, the blasterbird is not through yet, and starts squirting cheese which Blaze cannot drive on at all. Fortunately, he uses Paddle Power to get across. Finally, when the blasterbird freezes the ground with ice and Blaze slips on such, he uses Spike Power to cut through the ice without slipping. The blasterbird is destroyed, and Blaze goes on as Traction plays. Crusher suddenly stumbles upon Pickle's Tire Store again, having moved to a different location. He again dismisses the first two sets, but the third catches his eye before Pickle reveals they're Bunny Tires, which hop all over him. When he hears Blaze coming, he panics and hurries through a tunnel, activating several gates which block the way. When Blaze sees the gates Crusher closed, he realizes the only through it is a hole which is up on the ceiling, which is where he has to go. Giving the tires Magnet Power, he passes through, and as he encounters other gates, he has the viewers tell him whether to drive on the floor, wall or ceiling, depending on where the hole is. With that, he makes it out, with Lava Island only a while to go. Pickle has again moved his tire store to another spot, and this time, Crusher refuses to stop for any more tires until Pickle mentions a big box having a special set inside. After some convincing, Crusher decides to open the box, and the tires inside are revealed to be Kissing Tires which smooch him all over to his dismay. Crusher hears Blaze's horn again, realizing he got past the gates, and sends out his biggest cheat ever: a giant robot baker who makes giant desserts. Blaze encounters the giant muffin it makes but remembers he can use his power tires to stop it. Giving them Growing Power, he squishes the muffin flat. He then gets help from the viewers to grow the tires to a high enough height to stop the other desserts that follow, and with that, the robot baker is destroyed. With Lava Island in sight, Blaze realizes Crusher is still far ahead, and uses Blazing Speed to catch up. Unfortunately, some lava destroys part of the bridge right before he can cross it, and Crusher mocks him again. Since they cannot jump, Blaze discovers their only chance to catch up is to drive through the lava with his Power Tires. He gives them Lava Power and manages to catch up to Crusher, overtaking him by jumping off a lava spout and winning the race. As a celebration for winning, Blaze uses the Power Tires one more time and gives them Party Power, and a dance party follows. Crusher flees after being smooched by the Kissing Tires again, and everyone dances as the episode ends. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where the STEM concept is used once Category:No transformation scene Category:Episodes where AJ and Gabby describe the STEM concept together